No Son of Mine
by LadyJet2
Summary: SD Gundam Force: In Lacroa, a young Gundam boy is captured by Tallgeese and his Griffin. Deathscythe, in a strange act of kindness unknown to the Tempest Knight, takes the young boy, feeling a strange need to repent for some of his sins in the past.
1. Prologue

Title: SD Gundam Force – No Son of Mine

Author: LJ

Summery: In Lacroa, a young Gundam boy is captured by Tallgeese and his Griffin. Deathscythe, in a strange act of kindness unknown to the Tempest Knight, takes the young boy, realizing that he may be the only thing left reminding the Dark Knight of better times with the boy's father.

Rating: R

Warnings: Sexual themes, Slash/Yaoi, Angst, Torture

Pairings: Zero/Bakunetsumaru, Deed "Deathscythe"/Princess, Zero/OC

Author's Note: this bunny has been plaguing me for MONTHS, but I've been rather nervous of sending this out into the world. Well slag with that I'm writing it! And I'll be damned with the consequences! Title is inspired by the song of the same name by Genesis. BTW, please review? Please? I give you a cookie if you review? .

Disclaimer: I own Leon, he is mine. Also I own Lilly, she is mine, although you can probably steal her if you want, minor character and all, but ask first! All else belongs to Bandai. Please don't sue! I'm a poor college student! O.O

Prologue:

"Don't worry, Leon…everything will be all right."

"Mama…don't go! I'm scared!" the small Gundam clung to his mother, intense green blue eyes shimmering with tears. The violet colored femme Gundam hugged her son and smiled.

"Be strong, Leon. Your father will protect us. He's a strong knight, remember what I told you?" Leon sniffled, nodding, but still clung to his mother's leg, his small form shuddering in fear.

"Maybe I'll finally meet him…" he said softly, burying his face into her thigh. She picked him up and gave him a kiss upon the golden jewel on his forehead.

"Yes. You'll finally meet your Papa." She looked up quickly, hearing the screams of the other femmes and women outside their small room in a popular Inn. Leon whimpered and clung to her, tears falling over his blue trimmed face. Only three, the small Gundam boy didn't know what was going on. People were screaming, strange insects were flying all over the place hurting the humans, strange Gundams appeared and started taking others away.

"Mama…" he whimpered. His mother narrowed her eyes at the door, hearing a troop of the strange invaders come closer. Quickly rushing to a cupboard, she put her only child inside and covered him up with a tattered red cape.

"Stay here and stay quiet, my little one. No matter what happens, Leon. You must stay here and stay still." She began to cry and cleared her eyes. Leon frowned and began to cry, so afraid of everything.

"Mama…?" he whispered. She leant down and gave him a kiss looking into his face, seeing an old friend in her son's eyes. One who was always scared, always left behind, but this time, she would leave him behind to keep him safe.

"I love you Leon. Remember your father's name?" she asked, and he nodded slowly. She smiled and kissed him again. "Don't you ever forget it. You look for him, even if I'm not here with you. You look for him and he'll keep you safe. I love you." Closing the doors, Leon whimpered and peeked out, seeing as the strange Gundams broke down their door. His mother glared and brought out a dagger from the sheath behind her skirt armor.

"Stay away from me." She hissed. Leon watched in horror as they charged her, before closing his eyes and shoving the red fabric in his mouth to keep from crying out. He heard screams and fighting before finally silence. There was talking, and noises before it fell silent again.

It seemed like days before the other noises from outside began to fade, and he finally let go. He began to cry, burying his face in the cape that was his father's. Sniffling slowly as he began to calm down, Leon peeked out again into his home, finding it in shambles. Opening the door, he found his mother's dagger on the floor, the sheath not far from it. Crawling out, and stumbling to his feet, he picked up the dagger and sat down, crying once again softly into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: SD Gundam Force – No Son of Mine

Author: LJ

Summery: In Lacroa, a young Gundam boy is captured by Tallgeese and his Griffin. Deathscythe, in a strange act of kindness unknown to the Tempest Knight, takes the young boy, realizing that he may be the only thing left reminding the Dark Knight of better times with the boy's father.

Rating: R

Warnings: Sexual themes, Slash/Yaoi, Angst, Torture

Pairings: Zero/Bakunetsumaru, Deed "Deathscythe"/Princess, Zero/OC

Author's Note: this bunny has been plaguing me for MONTHS, but I've been rather nervous of sending this out into the world. Well slag with that I'm writing it! And I'll be damned with the consequences! Title is inspired by the song of the same name by Genesis. BTW, please review? Please? I give you a cookie if you review? .

Disclaimer: I own Leon, he is mine. Also I own Lilly, she is mine, although you can probably steal her if you want, minor character and all, but ask first! All else belongs to Bandai. Please don't sue! I'm a poor college student! O.O

Chapter One:

"So. Bored," Tallgeese said twirling his weapon like it was a baton. Mercurius and Vayeate nodded in agreement, playing with five dice.

"Full house!" Mercurius cried pumping his fists in the air. Vayeate blinked and sulked glaring at his brother.

"You suck," he grumbled. Tallgeese glared at the two and got up storming over.

"That's enough!" he cried crossing his arms over his chest and giving the two a glare that looked more like a pout. The two jumped and swallowed nodding and kicking the dice away. The dice landed in a fountain that contained mana and returned to their Pawn Leo forms; all stumbling around dizzy from being tossed around.

"Well what are we suppose to do, Tallgeese?" Mercurius ventured fidgeting. Tallgeese glared and looked out over Lacroa and smiled.

"We go see if there's anything to do in town. Maybe we can hunt or something. Knights do that right…?" Tallgeese asked more to himself than to the other to knights. Mercurius and Vayeate looked at each other and shrugged, but smiled. Hunting down something might be fun.

"Sure! Great idea boss!" Vayeate said grinning. Tallgeese slowly smirked and twirled one of Griffin's feathers.

"Of course, I always have good ideas. We can use Griffin as a hunting hound." The large spirit beast lifted its head up and glared at his master. The trio looked at the golden beast.

"As long as it doesn't try to eat us…" Mercurius said fidgeting. Griffin growled at the knights of the storm who yelped and hid behind Tallgeese.

"Come on you cowards…" Tallgeese walked along completely leaving the brothers exposed to Griffin. The blue and red knights gulped as Griffin hissed behind them and snapped at their feet.

"WAIT FOR US!" they cried, bolting after the knight. Griffin stretched and flew after the trio, taking his good old time.

"There's nothing here," Mercurius said giving Tallgeese a look. "This was a stupid idea…" Tallgeese glared daggers at him, his body bristling.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Mercurius yelped and nodded, shaking slightly. Griffin growled under his breath but paused his ears perking up. Ignoring his Master and the two buffoons, the massive spirit beast sniffed the air and began to prowl.

"Uh…Tallgeese, boss, Griffin's got something…" Vayeate said trying to distract the short tempered bi-polar knight from beating the living crap out of his brother. Tallgeese blinked and looked up, watching as Griffin began to leave.

"Good! I told you this was a good idea," Tallgeese spat, giving a very beaten Mercurius a dark look. Mercurius nodded slowly before standing up and following their leader.

"Hrrr…" Griffin sniffed the ground and snarled; the sent was familiar. Quickly taking to the skies, Griffin looked around his eagle eyes spotting the prey in a small ally just up ahead. Flying quickly towards the catch, he dove into the ally.

"Ha ha! Good going! Let's see what we've got!" Tallgeese quickly flew after his partner, the two brothers following eagerly. The sharp piercing scream that came from the ally nearly deafened the trio, and sent the Griffin reeling in shock.

"What the hell was that?!" Vayeate yelled holding his ringing ears. Tallgeese whimpered and held his own ears his eyes clenched tightly. Griffin shook his massive head before quickly plucking the prey from the hole it was trying to hide in. There was a flash of metal as Griffin was struck across the nose.

"Get away from me!" the screeching voice said from the ally way. Tallgeese peeked around his spirit beast and saw a young Gundam child, no more than five, brandishing a dinged up dirty dagger, his hands shaking horribly. Tallgeese slowly smiled.

"We have a survivor…!" he said in shock. Mercurius and Vayeate peeked around the other side of the golden beast and shared Tallgeese's dark smile. Cornered in the dark ally and surrounded by terrifying people, the small blue and white Gundam child backed away, his blue green eyes shimmering in fear and full of tears.

"Please…go away…" he begged pointing his dagger at the oncoming quad. Tallgeese smacked the dagger out of the boy's hand and grinned darkly.

"Oh no…we're not going away, little one. You're going to come and have fun with us…" The boy's tears began to wipe away the dirt and muck that clung to his face.

"Papa…I want my Papa…"

"You're 'Papa' is dead, kid. It's just you and us…" Mercurius grabbed at the boy who screamed in horror and struggled in his grip. Smirking darkly, the red knight hit him across the head, knocking the child out. Tallgeese smirked and grabbed the child from Mercurius blinking in shock as a tattered red cape fell to the ground.

"Hey…that looks like the same cape that that one knight wears…" Vayeate said picking up the cloth. Tallgeese stared at it smirking and looked again at the unconscious boy's face.

"Well, well…the 'high and mighty' Winged Knight has a bastard." Tallgeese smiled darkly beginning to cackle staring at the lovely key he had in his hands.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: SD Gundam Force – No Son of Mine

Author: LJ

Summery: In Lacroa, a young Gundam boy is captured by Tallgeese and his Griffin. Deathscythe, in a strange act of kindness unknown to the Tempest Knight, takes the young boy, realizing that he may be the only thing left reminding the Dark Knight of better times with the boy's father.

Rating: R

Warnings: Sexual themes, Slash/Yaoi, Angst, Torture

Pairings: Zero/Bakunetsumaru, Deed "Deathscythe"/Princess, Zero/OC, implied Guneagle/Captain

Author's Note: this bunny has been plaguing me for MONTHS, but I've been rather nervous of sending this out into the world. Well slag with that I'm writing it! And I'll be damned with the consequences! Title is inspired by the song of the same name by Genesis. BTW, please review? Please? I give you a cookie if you review? .

Disclaimer: I own Leon, he is mine. Also I own Lilly, she is mine, although you can probably steal her if you want, minor character and all, but ask first! All else belongs to Bandai. Please don't sue! I'm a poor college student! O.O

Chapter Two:

"Checkmate," Zero said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. Baku blinked and looked over the board, frustration and disbelief flooding his features.

"Wha…You cheat!" he cried glaring at the Lacroan. Zero chuckled and looked over his fingers nonchalantly.

"No, I just happen to be able to read your strategy at Chess, which actually is fairly transparent." Baku glared daggers at the white and blue knight and growled.

"Fine then, I challenge you to play a game of Shogi." Zero blinked and sulked, he HATED Shogi, mostly because he was no good at it.

"I really don't feel like playing anymore…" he muttered. Baku smirked and narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Chicken…"

"I am not!" Zero said standing up in defense. Baku leaned back and smirked his eyes shinning in victory.

"You are too; you know I can kick your ass all the way back to Lacroa if I wanted to in Shogi." Shute looked up from playing a video game with Captain and sighed.

"They're having another lover's quarrel, Captain. Should we stop them?" the young boy asked looking up at the blue and white Gundam. Captain turned his head around and watched the duo and sighed.

"I don't think we should get involved this time. It probably won't last that long."

"I just hope they don't start making out again…" Shute said with a playfully gagging noise.

"We only did that ONCE!" the pair cried defending themselves from the young boy's teasing. Captain chuckled a bit at them. They were even beginning to think the same, even though they had only been together for a short period of time.

"Maybe you should act more like Captain and Guneagle do, then…" Shute said turning around with a smirk. Captain blushed and turned to Shute.

"Shute…!" he said his voice squeaking slightly from embarrassment. Baku snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? And act like nothing's ever happened when people are around but make out like crazy when no one is looking?" Baku smirked slowly, enjoying prying at Captain Gundam's shy and easily embarrassed nature.

"Baku! Why must you always make fun of us?" the commanding Gundam asked his face bright red. Shute laughed and patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"Relax, Captain. We're only having fun."

"Besides, we all know that you and Guneagle were made for each other…figuratively speaking." Captain sighed and nodded slightly. Guneagle had always been there for him, a sort of little brother that would always try to cheer him up or help him figure out emotions better. He had actually been shocked when Guneagle had become very shy and rather awkward around him, something that Guneagle NEVER was. When he had cornered Captain under the mistletoe one Christmas and gave him a very quick kiss before hurrying off, it gave Captain a peek into the younger Gundam's feelings. It had been quick, but Captain felt a slight longing for it to be longer.

Guneagle had always been interested in flirting with Juli or the other women on the base, but slowly he began spending more time with Captain. Although Captain never thought of the flyer to be gay, he himself had been fighting over the strange feelings he had for the flyer. He knew it was love, since he had felt something similar whenever he was around Shute, but it was much different. With Shute, Captain wished to protect him, and make sure nothing would ever harm him, like a father or big brother would; yet with Guneagle, it was entirely different.

"I think he's drifting again…" Bakunetsumaru said looking at Captain as he stared off in the distance. Shute sighed and playfully shoved Captain in the shoulder.

"Wake up, Cappy!" the boy cried startling him out of his thoughts. Jumping slightly and shaking his head, Captain rubbed the back of his head and coughed slightly.

"Sorry. I need to stop doing that…" Shute shrugged and chuckled.

"It's okay. It's gotta be hard with Guneagle still going through a lot of his training on base." Captain nodded but shrugged.

"Yes, it is. But with everything that's been going on, Guneagle still needs to keep up on his training; even if he would rather be out flying." Captain smiled a bit and chuckled. "He'd rather do anything else but train to be honest." The others laughed warmly at that, knowing it to be very true. Slowly, Shute looked up, hearing the cries of his baby sister come from her room.

"Looks like Nana's up," he said with a sigh. He loved his baby sister, but there were times when it was a little frustrating. Like at that moment, when his mom had left for the store and asked for him to watch her. Getting up Shute jumped over the couch and headed for his sister's room.

"Shute will make a very good father…" Bakunetsumaru said as he heard the young boy begin to giggle and play with his sister before bringing her our. Zero nodded in agreement.

"Very much so." Zero smiled and watched as Shute brought out Nana. The small baby immediately squeaked in joy and reached for Baku. Laughing slightly, the Musha took Nana from Shute so that he could get her food ready.

"Konnichiha Nana!" Nana giggled and reached for his unique chevron, spitting out her pacifier and going to chew on Baku.

"You would be a good dad too, Baku!" Shute said warming up Nana's milk. Baku blushed and chuckled shrugging.

"I dunno about that…" Baku carefully pried the small child off of his helmet handing her back to Shute. Zero chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"No, I have to agree with Shute, Baku. You're very good with Nana." Baku blushed even more and fixed his helmet, absently wiping off the drool that covered his chevron.

"Thanks, Zero." Zero smiled and got up to get some water.

"It's just a fact, Baku." Zero frowned slightly and leant up against the counter sipping his water. Shute looked up and frowned seeing Zero's face.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Shute asked shifting his hold on Nana as she sucked on her bottle. Zero looked up and shook his head.

"Nothing…just…thinking is all."

"About what?" Shute sat down on the couch and watched as Zero finished his water.

"Just…the fact that Baku and I can't have children." Shute blinked curiously, still in the dark about how Gundams were created in other worlds.

"You can't just have kids built?" he asked. Zero blushed and patted his head shuffling nervously. Baku was just as red and tried not to choke as Shute asked the innocent question.

"Uh, no, it doesn't work that way, Shute…" Zero said slowly smiling, but completely unwilling to go into THAT discussion with a twelve year old. Shute sighed and continued to feed his sister sulking.

"What does one of you have to get pregnant or something?" he muttered. Bakunetsumaru and Zero choked on air and blushed bright red before staring at the twelve year old.

"Shute!" Captain said gaping at him. Shute blinked and shrugged.

"My mom and dad gave me the talk before Nana was born. Not a lot of details but the real basics. I'm almost thirteen anyway." The trio of Gundams blushed and sighed in embarrassment for the boy. Baku and Zero exchanged looks before steeling themselves to do their best.

"Well, it is like a pregnancy," Zero began sitting down, wondering how to talk about it. Baku went over and flopped down on the other side of Shute.

"There are two types of sparks, the male and female," Baku said professionally before opening up his chest armor to let the boy see the energy ball. Shute blinked and looked tilting his head.

"Looks sort of like Captain's soul drive."

"It's similar," Captain said shrugging. Zero looked between his boyfriend and Captain Gundam who seemed to take over the conversation, even if he was one of the older Gundams there.

"Basically, a femme's spark has the ability to create another, when given the right information from a mech's spark." Baku closed his armor and took another breath. "Remember that report you had to do on bacteria in biology class a while back?" Shute nodded to Baku and shifted his sister in his arms.

"Yeah, about how they reproduce. Sometimes they split in half just on their own, and sometimes they kinda join up and exchange information before splitting." Baku grinned and nodded.

"It's similar to when they reproduce with the exchange of information. Only the femme, though, can produce a spark. Personally, I don't even know how, I learned all this from my brothers and dad," Baku said before picking up a game controller. Shute blinked and nodded seeming to have sustained his curiosity.

"Okay, and because you and Zero are both mech's…okay I get it." Shute shook his head to banish an image and looked at Nana who was making raspberries at him. Baku grinned and made a face at Nana, who giggled and clapped her pudgy little hands. Zero chuckled and poked at Nana's foot enjoying hearing the small child laugh.

"We could always adopt…" Baku said as he started up the game again, waiting for Captain to make his move on the video game. Zero nodded in agreement taking Nana from Shute's lap to play with her.

"Of course we still have a long way to go, Baku. We're not even technically married." Baku sulked and shuddered at the thought of a marriage ceremony in Ark. His father would probably make him wear formal armor…and GOD was that shit heavy! And he didn't WANT to think of his eldest brother giving him issues.

"Yeah…very true…besides we also still have to save the universe." Baku pushed the buttons on the controller and fought off Captain's character's attack. Captain smiled and easily knocked Baku's fighter out of the ring.

"I thought you were better than that, Bakunetsumaru," Captain said a smile lacing his voice. Baku glared at him and sighed.

"I'm not used to this character. I'm better with Ryu…" Captain shrugged and waited for the next round to start.

"Shute, I'm home!" The quad looked up and smiled at Keiko's return.

"Hi mom. Nana just woke up," Shute said as Nana reached for their mom. Keiko smiled and went into the kitchen putting down the groceries before picking up her daughter.

"Did you have a good nap, Nana? Thank so much for watching her while I was shopping boys."

"It was nothing, Lady Keiko," Zero said standing and bowing. Keiko chuckled warmly and smiled.

"I thought you weren't doing that anymore Zero, your boyfriend might get jealous." Zero blinked and coughed looking over at Baku who was giving him a look. Zero smiled nervously and stood up straight.

"A force of habit milady," he said quickly. Baku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're a helpless flirt, Zero," he muttered.

"I am not…" Zero replied putting his hands on his hips.

"Now, now, don't argue you two. Will you be staying for dinner tonight?" The trio of Gundams looked at each other and nodded.

"If you'll have us, Keiko-san." Keiko smiled at Baku and shifted Nana onto her hip.

"Of course, Bakunetsumaru, you and your friends are always welcome to join us for dinner."

"Just don't eat poor Shute and his parents out of house and home, Baku," Zero said smirking at his boyfriend. Baku glared and threw a pillow at Zero, giving him the raspberries.

"Shut it flower boy." Keiko shook her head and went into the kitchen, putting Nana in her walker before starting dinner. Zero floated over the couch and sat back down watching Bakunetsumaru get his ass handed to him on the videogame.

"Looks like you're getting pawned Baku. HA! Oh I should remember to say that next time we meet up with Pawn Leos!" Shute laughed at his own joke; causing the three Gundams to sweat drop at the boy.

"I think Shute needs to lay off the Internet," Captain said with a sigh. The other two nodded in agreement as Shute sulked.

"You guys ruin all my fun…"

"Come boy! Fight back!" Tallgeese tossed the small blue and white boy to the side, the dagger sliding next to his small hands.

"Please…" he whimpered looking up at the Tempest Knight. "Stop hurting me…" His body was covered in bruises, cuts, and cracks in his armor. He was bleeding from the corner of his mouth where Tallgeese had punched him.

"Defeat me, and I'll stop, boy," Tallgeese said smiling darkly. "Maybe if you are good enough, Deathscythe will make you a knight for the New Lacroa. What do you think Mercurius, Vayeate?" The two knights of the storm smiled and nodded.

"If he proves himself, sure! After all, his father abandoned Lacroa…"

"NO! He didn't abandon Lacroa!" the boy said, finding his voice again, slowly standing. "My Papa wouldn't do that…"

"Your 'Papa' is a coward." Tallgeese said stalking up to him. "Now why don't you tell me your name, so I know what to carve on your tombstone." Tallgeese grinned and pointed his blade at the young boy's neck.

"My name…? My name is Leon…" Tallgeese stiffened and glared, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Leon, is it? Well then I will put you in the same place as your namesake. Leon The Knight of the Shinning Sun denied me my place in the court of Knights! I was unable to strike him down, that was left to my brother, Scythe, but now I will be able to strike you down in his place." Deathscythe watched from the shadows as Tallgeese lifted his sword to strike the child down. "Greet your mother for me, will you?" As the blade swung, Deathscythe saw in the reflection, the boy's face, and his gunsoul stopped.

"Z-Zero…" As quickly as a blink of the eye, a massive red and black scythe countered Tallgeese's sword.

"Lord Deathscythe!" Tallgeese gasped, as the uncloaked figure flared his wings.

"Sheath your blade, Tallgeese, or I shall make your head roll." The dark look that the red glowing eyes gave caused the other knights to shudder in fear. Slowly removing his blade from Deathscythe's weapon Tallgeese backed away.

"Why do you protect the boy, Lord?" Tallgeese ventured swallowing. Deathscythe continued to glare.

"That is not for you to know. Leave these chambers now, before you try my patience any further." Tallgeese swallowed and quickly left, the Knights of the Storm following their commander. Griffin watched curiously, the spirit beast knowing that Deathscythe wouldn't dare to throw him out.

"W-why…?" Leon asked scrambling away from the strange Gundam who saved him. Deathscythe sighed and let the Steele Dragon leave his form, going to Griffin to watch in curiosity. Deathscythe looked over at the small boy, now closer and seeing how much Leon looked like his father.

"To be honest, I don't know. You are the son of my rival. I should kill you." Leon swallowed hard and scrambled farther back, grabbing at his knife. "But," Deathscythe continued with a sigh. "I cannot. Come, I will heal your wounds, and give you safety from Tallgeese and the Knights of the Storm." Deathscythe put his weapon away and offered his hand to the boy. Leon swallowed and looked at the green Gundam, his body shaking in fear. Looking up at the corner, where Griffin and Steele Dragon watched, Leon nervously got up, his dagger still in his hand and took the offered hand.

Chapter Three:


	4. Chapter 3

Title: SD Gundam Force – No Son of Mine

Author: LJ

Summery: In Lacroa, a young Gundam boy is captured by Tallgeese and his Griffin. Deathscythe, in a strange act of kindness unknown to the Tempest Knight, takes the young boy, realizing that he may be the only thing left reminding the Dark Knight of better times with the boy's father.

Rating: R

Warnings: Sexual themes, Slash/Yaoi, Angst, Torture

Pairings: Zero/Bakunetsumaru, Deed "Deathscythe"/Princess, Zero/OC, implied Guneagle/Captain

Author's Note: this bunny has been plaguing me for MONTHS, but I've been rather nervous of sending this out into the world. Well slag with that I'm writing it! And I'll be damned with the consequences! Title is inspired by the song of the same name by Genesis. BTW, please review? Please? I give you a cookie if you review? .

Disclaimer: I own Leon, he is mine. Also I own Lilly, she is mine, although you can probably steal her if you want, minor character and all, but ask first! All else belongs to Bandai. Please don't sue! I'm a poor college student! O.O

WARNING: Has a Cut to Black Scene!! (wink wink nudge nudge say no more say no more)

Chapter Three:

Deathscythe watched as Leon eagerly dug into the food that he had not so much prepared, as whipped up quickly. It was obvious that the boy hadn't eaten in a few days, and reminded him of when he first met Zero.

"S'good!" Leon said stuffing another biscuit into his mouth. Deathscythe sighed and grabbed one himself before sitting down across from him. Leon looked up at him and swallowed reaching for some water.

"I'm glad you like it." Deathscythe said off handedly, leaning back and trying not to look at the young boy. Every time he started to watch Leon, he felt such overwhelming guilt that it nearly made him sick. After nearly three years he had felt like he had squashed down any amount of friendship he had for Zero and the other knights, yet Leon was changing everything. Memories surfaced of his childhood, the games he and Zero would play, the amount of trouble they caused for Rock, Battle and Nataku. Deathscythe gritted his teeth and grabbed a goblet of wine trying to force them back into the depths.

Leon watched, as his savior seemed to be fighting back something in his mind. Fidgeting, he looked around the bleak castle room. He was still terrified of the dark knight, and wanted to leave this place and continue his search for his father. Carefully reaching for the knife on the table, Leon watched, his nervousness making his small hands shake.

_Just relax; he's not paying attention. If you're careful, you can get out of here._Leon swallowed slowly and watched carefully as he tried to wiggle his way quietly out of the chair. As Deathscythe took another long drink of wine, Leon bolted.

"HEY!" Deathscythe stood and glared at the small boy. Leon, having had a good meal and his wounds nearly completely healed, ran as fast as he could towards the exit. Glaring darkly, Deathscythe drew his blade and charged after the boy.

"Thanks for everything," Leon cried gripping the knife he took from the table. "But my mama said to find my papa and that's what I'm going to do!" Deathscythe glared and rushed after him summoning a Dark Mana compass and sending it in front of him.

"I'll stop you any way I can you little bastard!" Deathscythe said as Leon ran headlong into the dark wall.

"Oaf!" Leon whimpered and fell back, out cold. Deathscythe glared at him and sighed.

"Just like your father, more trouble than you're worth." Deathscythe grabbed him and carried the small boy into the personal quarters deep within the castle. Opening a door Deathscythe put Leon down into a bed. As he went to leave, the Knight of Darkness paused and turned back, whispering a small spell and healing the concussion that he had caused. "What is happening to me? Why are you changing me?" Glaring weakly at the small boy as he curled up into the feather mattress and down blankets, Deathscythe turned and left, locking the small boy inside.

"You okay, Zero…?" Baku asked curling up next to Zero in their bed. The knight sighed and shook his head wrapping his arms around Baku.

"No. I can't stop thinking about what we were talking about earlier today with Shute." Bakunetsumaru blinked and rubbed his side frowning.

"About having kids…?" Zero nodded and lay on his back, one arm under Baku's neck.

"Yeah. I don't regret anything, Baku, but yet…" Baku sat up slightly and gave him a look.

"I know. I always wanted to have a son while I was growing up in Ark. But it doesn't matter anyway." Zero blinked and turned looking at Baku.

"What do you mean?" Zero sat up slightly on his elbows. Their bulky armor was off, and it was much more comfortable that way while in their shared bed.

"We can make some kid's life, Zero. You're an orphan, and like I said, we could adopt. When all this is over, we'll figure it out. Besides, we still have all the time in the world." Zero smiled and nodded shifting his weight and wrapping his arm around Baku's neck.

"Yeah. You're right. All I wanted when I was growing up was a family, to have a father and mother. But I'll tell you right now, I'm not the 'mom' type, got it?" Zero smirked his eyes narrowing playfully. Baku glared and blushed.

"Neither am I! You're not going to make ME the mom in the relationship!"

"You already are. You're the hopeless romantic in bed after all…" Zero smiled and pushed Baku into the bed and quickly straddled his hips, crushing his lips against Baku's. Baku gasped and moaned into Zero's mouth, biting gently on his lover's tongue. Zero pulled back and panted smiling down at Baku who was completely out of it.

"Okay…" he said after a moment. "I admit, I'm the romantic type, but I'm still not the girly type." Baku smirked and rolled Zero over and sat upon him smiling, his eyes glowing in love. Zero grunted and smirked grabbing Baku's chest armor and pulling him down into another possessive kiss.

"Wouldn't have you any other way, Baku my love." Baku grunted in reply and very quickly distracted Zero from any further conversation, running a warm hand down his sides, flipping open locks as he went.

"What has become of me, My Princess?" Deathscythe asked the statue, running a finger down her cheek. "This boy is changing me. He is Zero's son, so what do I do? I want to throw him to the General, but…every time I see his face, those eyes of his…" Deathscythe sighed and sat down heavily next to the petrified Princess. "Guide me, my love. I will give up everything to be with you, but this boy is changing everything. I can't bring myself to cause him pain." Taking off his helmet, Deathscythe looked up at the Princess's young face, silence the only answer.

"So, the great Deathscythe has gotten himself into a dilemma," Tallgeese whispered watching the figure from the shadows. "I'm not going to take the fall for him hiding this boy from the General…" Tallgeese quickly left the inner chamber and headed back towards the upper chambers.

"So what's going on, Lord Tallgeese?" Mercurius asked watching as the white knight entered the room.

"Deathscythe has a soft spot for that boy. He doesn't want to give him to the Dark Axis for whatever they need the metal for. I think we need to lift this troublesome issue off Deathscythe's shoulder's." Tallgeese smirked and headed for the personal quarters. Mercurius and Vayeate smiled and quickly followed.

"Lemme out!" Leon cried banging on the door of the room he was locked in, sniffling in frustration. Leon sniffled and cleared his eyes walking back over to the bed in the small room. He was left without his dagger or knife he stole from the table, but with the tattered red cape that belonged to his father. The young boy sniffled and buried his face into the cape, trying to comfort himself in the faint scents of his mother and even fainter smell of his father. Slowly, Leon thought he heard a low howl come from outside the window. Getting up and clinging to the only thing he had left of his father, he looked out the window.

"Hoooooooooooooowwwwwww…." Leon jumped nearly out of his skin and looked around, seeing down on top of the taller buildings a glowing set of golden eyes stare back at him. As the twin moons of Lacroa passed from behind the clouds, Leon saw the figure.

"Wow…!" Leon's jaw hung loose, staring at the white and red dire wolf. He had heard of that spirit beast, a traveler from across the Minov Sea from a land far older than Lacroa. The spirit wolf moved it's large flame tipped twin tails, flickering slightly in the moonlight. Leon continued to stare at the beast, amazed that he would be blessed enough to see a spirit from another land.

"Skreeeeeaaaaaaaa!" Leon jumped and looked up, the golden Griffin diving down towards the white and red wolf. Leon looked back, just in time to see the beast fade into mist.

"HEY YOU!" Tallgeese's voice cut through the door to Leon's make shift cell like a dagger. Looking around, Leon swallowed and backed into a corner, hiding behind a chest. Staying as still as possible, Leon listened as Tallgeese opened the lock and entered the room. Leon swallowed and tried to stop from shaking, terrified of the tall knight.

"Where is that little brat?" Vayeate asked looking around the seemingly empty room. Tallgeese looked around and saw movement behind the chest in the corner. Smiling darkly, Tallgeese stalked over.

"You can't hide from us, boy. We know you're in here." Tallgeese motioned towards the chest and walked around. Mercurius and Vayeate nodded and walked towards the corner, blocking any exits.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…!" Mercurius sang preparing to snag the boy when he tried to flee. Leon tried to hold his breath, his spark pulsing wildly. Tallgeese smiled, hearing a small gasp, and immediately pounced, grabbing at Leon.

"Gotchya!" Leon screamed loudly and scrambled out of Tallgeese's grasp, a massive rip appearing in the cape he clung to.

"I got him Lord Tallgeese!" Vayeate said smirking and grabbing at him. Leon's yelp was cut short as Vayeate's fist connected with his stomach. Leon gagged and blacked out, going limp in the blue knight's arms.

"Good job. Now let's get him to the Commander." The trio nodded and smiled heading out of the personal quarters halls.

"You BASTARDS!" Tallgeese, Mercurius and Vayeate spun around, unable to dodge the dark Mana crescent that Deathscythe summoned at them.

"GAAH!" The trio were sent flying down the hall. Leon, released from the grip of Vayeate flew back as well, but Deathscythe quickly cradled him in a Mana ball.

"W-why? Why are you protecting him…?" Tallgeese asked slowly crawling to his feet. Deathscythe walked over and placed his scythe against Tallgeese's neck.

"What I do with this boy has nothing to do with you. Tell me why I should not feed you to the General's hungry stomach? You have tried my patience and I shall not stand for it again." Tallgeese swallowed and began to shake, fear coursing through his body.

"I…I am sorry, milord…" Tallgeese said weakly eyeing the deadly blade pressed against his neck. "I just…I made a mistake. I apologize…" Deathscythe glared and sliced Tallgeese's neck guard in two.

"Do NOT let it happen again, or it shall be your head next. And if I ever find you spying upon me in my private chambers again, I will personally rip you to shreds and drop each piece into the smelting pits in the Dark Axis stronghold. Understand?" The trio nodded shaking horribly. Deathscythe glared and dismissed his weapon and flew over them, taking Leon from the Mana orb as he left.

"Yes, Lord Deathscythe…" Tallgeese held his neck where Deathscythe's blade made a scratch, stopping the bleeding. Deathscythe continued on his way, staring at the boy in his arms, glaring.

_I will do this, only because I can use you better if you are with them, and not dead…not that you will understand any of this…_ Deathscythe opened a portal and stepped through, cloaking his form as he walked towards Neotopia.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: SD Gundam Force – No Son of Mine

Author: LJ

Summery: In Lacroa, a young Gundam boy is captured by Tallgeese and his Griffin. Deathscythe, in a strange act of kindness unknown to the Tempest Knight, takes the young boy, realizing that he may be the only thing left reminding the Dark Knight of better times with the boy's father.

Rating: R

Warnings: Sexual themes, Slash/Yaoi, Angst, Torture

Pairings: Zero/Bakunetsumaru, Deed "Deathscythe"/Princess, Zero/OC, implied Guneagle/Captain

Author's Note: this bunny has been plaguing me for MONTHS, but I've been rather nervous of sending this out into the world. Well slag with that I'm writing it! And I'll be damned with the consequences! Title is inspired by the song of the same name by Genesis. BTW, please review? Please? I give you a cookie if you review? .

Disclaimer: I own Leon, he is mine. Also I own Lilly, she is mine, although you can probably steal her if you want, minor character and all, but ask first! All else belongs to Bandai. Please don't sue! I'm a poor college student! O.O

Chapter Four:

"We've detected Dark Axis activity within Neotopia," Juli said looking up as the alarms came across the screens. Chief Haro nodded and turned to the comm. system.

"Captain, I want you and your team to intercept immediately!"

"That won't be necessary, my dear sir," a voice said as a glowing green orb appeared across the screens. "I only wish the audience of Zero, there is a personal matter we must discuss. You have my word as a Knight that there shall be no battle," Captain and Guneagle rushed in seeing the face.

"Deathscythe!" Guneagle looked at the older Gundam and frowned.

"Death who?" Zero and Bakunetsumaru arrived both tense at the voice.

"What do you want, Deathscythe?!" Zero cried glaring at the translucent form.

"A meeting, my dear Zero, just you and I, no weapons, no comrades. This is a matter of personal honor, Zero, and unless you wish to have your past heard by everyone in the base, I suggest you come to this location within an hour. I expect you to be there." The transmission was cut and a file was opened showing the location for the meeting.

"I'm going with you, Zero," Bakunetsumaru said sternly, looking at the Knight Gundam. Zero frowned looking at the layout in the wooded area of Neotopia.

"No, if Deathscythe wants me alone, then I'll go alone." Captain frowned and turned to the knight.

"Zero, I predict a 96.42 percent that this is an ambush. We should all go."

"Yeah, besides if you leave Baku behind he'll start pacing the floor and worrying everyone to death!" Guneagle said crossing his arms over his chest. Zero shook his head.

"No, something about this doesn't seem like a trick to a fight. He would have said it, he's still a knight after all."

"Yeah, and so is Tallgeese, but he's a backstabbing S.O.B.," Baku said gripping his sword tightly. "We should all go." Zero frowned and looked at the area.

"Fine, but I will speak to Deathscythe alone, you can patrol the area for any ambushes. Something about this set up is making my heart sink." Captain frowned and looked up as the message was being replayed.

"Miss Juli can you pause the video right there?" Juli nodded to Captain and did so. "Zoom in on the upper left corner, and enhance." Baku blinked and tilted his head looking at the image that was pulled up.

"What is that, Captain?" Zero looked over and walked forward, squinting at the image.

"Can you zoom in and enhance that any more? That small section right behind Deathscythe's armor."

"No problem, Zero." Juli zoomed in again and brought up a clearer image.

"My God! It's a Gundam! Look! He's being covered by something, but there's his foot and hand!" Guneagle pointed out. "That bastard is using an innocent Gundam as a hostage!" Zero glared and nodded.

"It's settled then, we're all going." The Gundam force nodded and quickly headed for the launch catapults. Captain quickly went and equipped himself with a larger flight booster.

"Remember, Captain, this booster hasn't been tested in the field yet, so be careful!" Kao Lyn said giving his 'son' a stern look.

"Yes sir, Kao Lyn."

"Clear the launch decks. Guneagle is go. Captain Gundam is go. Launching in five, four, three, two, go! Good luck you guys!" Juli smiled and watched as the two Neotopian Gundams blasted off the base. Zero quickly took off, Baku and Entengo following on a Mana circle. Below them, the group saw Shute on his roller blades following them.

"I got the message from the Chief, what's up guys?" he asked into his cell phone.

"Deathscythe has captured a Gundam and is holding it hostage. He wants to speak with Zero, but the chances that this is a trap are very high," Captain said flying low with his boosters.

"Right, Captain. We'll save that guy, no problem." Captain smiled at the young boy, feeling his Soul Drive react to Shute's presence. Guneagle smiled and pulled up along side Captain opening a channel.

"I'm going to scout ahead. I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Roger, Guneagle." Guneagle smiled and flipped his flight visor down and flew off as quickly as he dared. "Be careful," he whispered watching as the mech he loved flew off, contrails becoming the only thing visible as the distance increased.

"Zero, what do you think this is about?" Baku asked as the Mana circle his lover had created for him and Entengo caught up to the knight.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I won't stand by and let him hurt another innocent," Zero whispered, anger lacing his usually gentle voice. Baku smiled and nodded sharply.

"He won't. We'll defeat him here, together, on our turf." Zero looked over and smiled at him.

"You're right, Baku. Let's finish this," Zero said flying off as fast as he could, the others following.

Deathscythe waited and growled looking up as Guneagle flew over the meeting place. Looking back at the small form wrapped in the ripped red cape of Zero's, he began to summon a spell.

"Deathscythe! Unhand that innocent!" Zero cried, his sword drawn. Bakunetsumaru and Entengo jumped from the Mana circle and charged at him, blades drawn. Shute, Captain and Guneagle following, all prepared for a fierce battle.

"I told you to come alone, Zero. That is for your own honor and safety." Deathscythe released his spell as he spoke, an aggravated tone in his voice. The others were encased in dark orbs and disappeared from the area, leaving only Zero, Deathscythe and the unknown hostage in the meeting place

"What did you do?! Where are my friends!" Zero cried landing and pointing his blade at the dark knight. Deathscythe rolled his eyes and showed his palms.

"They are out of the way, but unharmed. I sent them back to your base, or rather under your base. Do put your sword away, Zero. As I said, I am not here to fight you." Zero glared and lowered his sword slightly.

"Then why have you kidnapped that innocent Gundam?" he hissed pointing towards the covered form. Deathscythe looked at the small form and lowered his voice.

"He is the reason why I have come here, Zero. He was in danger in Lacroa, I thought he deserved to be with his father." Zero blinked and stared his sword and shield at his sides.

"What…what do you mean?" Deathscythe walked over and picked up the form, Zero now realizing it was a small child Gundam. The boy made an uncomfortable sound and moved slightly, but fell silent again.

"He's a survivor, Zero…and your son." Deathscythe walked back to Zero and pulled back the red torn and tattered cape more. Zero's heart stopped, staring at the boy's face. His sword and shield fell to the ground, and his hands shook.

"H-how…? Who…?" Deathscythe handed the boy to him and pulled out the dagger.

"He is your son, there is no doubt in my mind. His mother is unknown to me, but everything about him points to him being your son. Not to mention the cape he caries with him is identical to yours. Perhaps this though will offer some idea as to who his mother is." Zero held the boy and had to slide his mask back to get more air. His breath was ragged as Deathscythe placed the dagger on the boy's chest. The small child was now much more relaxed, and seemed to pull closer against Zero's form.

"L-Lilly…" Zero whispered, his knees growing weaker by the moment.

"He was not safe in Lacroa, Tallgeese was going to kill him. I hope that you can give him a life he deserves," Deathscythe said, trying hard to keep his voice even. Zero looked up at him and swallowed.

"Why, Deathscythe? You could have killed him yourself; you could have raised him against me! Why are you giving me my son?" Deathscythe lowered his head and uncloaked, showing his darker form.

"Because even I still have a heart, Zero. Take care of him. Goodbye." Deathscythe opened a portal, and left without another word. Zero swallowed and fell to his knees, his arms still cradling the boy, his son.

"My…son…?" Zero swallowed and hung his head, shame beginning to fill his heart. "A bastard…" Zero held him close before taking off, quickly flying back to the base, his sword and shield disappearing as he left.

"Where did he go?" Shute asked as the group arrived yet again at the meeting place. Captain frowned and flipped down his targeting screen looking around. Baku frowned and looked at the ground, noticing the disturbance near where he had last seen Zero.

"He left, he was carrying something though." Captain looked over at the samurai and flipped his screen back up. Guneagle looked around and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, looks like Deathscythe did too, probably through a gate, here."

"It's most likely that he went back to the base," Captain said looking around. Bakunetsumaru stood up and frowned.

"I think he took that hostage of Deathscythe's with him. There's no sign of him leaving under his own power." Captain frowned and looked up, activating his comm. system.

"SDG Base, this is Captain Gundam. Has Zero arrived at the base?"

"Yes, but he immediately went into his quarters. He was carrying something, it looked like a small Gundam," came Kao Lyn's voice from the open channel comm..

"Roger that, Kao Lyn, we're returning to base right now." Baku frowned and stood up, wondering what could have upset his lover so badly that he would lock himself up in their room. Entengo nickered and nuzzled the samurai, worried as well for the Knight.

"Come on Entengo," Bakunetsumaru said mounting the horse. The other members of the Gundam Force took off, Shute taking a ride with Guneagle.

_"Happy Birthday, Zero!" Deed said raising his cup to his best friend, smiling widely. Zero laughed and hit his mug to Deed's and drank._

_"Thanks Deed," Zero said chuckling slightly. "Even though I don't even know if it is my birthday." Deed shrugged and drank the warm ale that he and Zero had ordered in the popular inn. Even at only sixteen, the two young Knights had gone out for a few drinks whenever they had time, which wasn't very often._

_"Well so what if it isn't? We at least get to celebrate it together, Zero." Zero nodded at the green blue knight and took another drink sighing. The warm liquor helped to relax him after a hard day of training with Battle, Rock and Nataku. Deed smiled at him and blinked looking up as a female Gundam walked over, looking at Zero curiously. "Hey, looks like you're being checked out, Zero…" he whispered with a smirk. Zero blinked and blushed looking around and seeing the femme._

_"Uh…" Zero blinked and looked at her closely as she came closer. "Lilly?"_

_"Zero? Oh my God! It's been years!" The young woman went over as Zero stood up and gave him a hug. "Where have you been?"_

_"I've been training as a Knight! Deed, this is one of my friends Lilly, she pretty much took care of me when I lived on the streets. Lilly, this is Deed." Deed stood up and bowed to the young woman smiling._

_"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilly." Lilly laughed and shook her hand at the knight._

_"Please, just Lilly is fine. Mind if I join you guys?" Both Deed and Zero shook their head and offered to buy her a drink._

_"We're celebrating Zero's birthday, well as close as we can figure." Deed playfully shoved Zero. Zero rolled his eyes and chuckled._

_"Really? Let's see…sixteen right?" Lilly asked drinking her glass of wine. The duo nodded._

_"Yeah, not that I got much of a present from the other knights."_

_"Hey, Nataku said he was still working on yours!" Deed said leaning back in his chair. Zero nodded and smiled._

_"Yeah, and Battle and Rock decided to give me a double teamed wrestling match. Not that YOU were much help." Zero gave Deed a look as his friend snickered again at the mental image._

_"Sounds like you're doing well, Zero. I'm really happy for you. You deserved to be in a better place than where we all were."_

_"What about you, Lilly? What have you been up to?" Zero asked smiling at the twenty year old Gundam femme._

"Working here actually. I'm a waitress, I've got a room here, and I'm enjoying what I'm doing. I get to meet a lot of interesting people, it's even better that I got to see you again!" The night went on and stories continued to pass between the three, as well as well aged ale and wine. The rest of the night became more of a blur but Zero did remember Lilly's gift to him. He wasn't sure, but Lilly didn't mind, she had always had a soft spot for him.

"That night…it was a mistake…" Zero whispered looking over the dagger he held in his hand. He didn't entirely regret it, he did love Lilly, but he felt horrible that he had left her and his son alone. Swallowing, Zero leaned back in his chair, glancing back at his bed where his son was sleeping quietly. "Why didn't you contact me Lilly? Did you hate me for everything? Did you want to keep him from me forever?" Zero hung his head, trying hard to bite back his emotions. He gently traced the flowers that were designed into the scabbard of the dagger. His life had turned upside-down, but he swore that he would take responsibility and raise his son.

"Zero…?" Zero looked up, hearing Bakunetsumaru gently knock on their door. Getting up and setting the knife and torn cape upon the chair, Zero went and opened the door, trying to keep himself under control.

"Baku…we need to talk about something…" he said looking at the floor. Baku frowned and gently reached for his hand.

"What's wrong?" Zero frowned and pulled him in closing the door behind them.

"The Gundam that Deathscythe had with him was a survivor from Lacroa's attack. He…he's my son, Baku…" Baku froze and stared at the shorter Gundam swallowing.

"W-what…?" Zero hung his head and nodded.

"I…had a one night stand with an old friend of mine almost six years ago. Deathscythe gave me her dagger that she had with her at all times. Baku I…I'm so sorry I…" Baku blinked and pulled Zero close embracing him.

"Zero, it was before we met, there's nothing to be sorry about," Baku whispered supporting his lover. "It doesn't matter to me. We'll take care of him…" Baku smiled and lifted up Zero's chin and cleared his eyes, his own eyes watery. Zero blinked and smiled, kissing the Musha.

"Thank you…I don't even know his name yet. It looks like someone, who I don't know, has healed some of his injuries. He's exhausted though, I just hope he doesn't try to run away from us." Zero sighed and walked over to the bed and looked again at his son. Baku followed and smiled.

"He looks a lot like you," the red and white Gundam said leaning up against the bed.

"I know it surprises me too." Zero chuckled a bit and looked to Baku smiling. "Looks like we finally got a child of our own, Baku." Baku chuckled and nodded in agreement. Gently reaching his hand out he ran the back of his hand down the sleeping boy's face. The boy stirred slightly and reached out with a small hand, taking the Musha's larger hand in his own and smiled with a sigh returning to sleep.

"Oh…!" Baku's eyes became wide and he smiled, his gunsoul fluttering at the contact. Zero smiled at him and chuckled.

"I suppose you're going to have to be the 'mom' in the relationship after all, Baku." Baku gave Zero a look and sulked.

"You are completely unreasonable," he muttered. Zero simply laughed softly at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm joking. Besides…he probably still remembers his mother. I wouldn't want to try and replace Lilly with you as his mother." Baku smiled and nodded gently squeezing the small hand that was wrapped around his.

"I understand. I'll be whatever he wants me to be. You look like you could use something to drink. I'll watch over him for you, okay?" Zero blinked and nodded in agreement, he was rather hungry and could use some wine, if no one had stolen the bottle he had been given for Christmas.

"Thanks Baku. I won't be gone for long, okay?" Bakunetsumaru shook his head and smiled.

"Take as long as you need. I don't think the little guy is going to be waking up soon. He seems exhausted. I'll watch over him." Zero smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Thank you," Zero said before quietly leaving the room. Baku smiled and gently stroked the young boy's head before gently removing his hand from the boy's.

"Mmm…" Bakunetsumaru smiled and moved the chair over next to the bed. Glancing over he saw the dagger that Zero had told him about laying on top of a tattered red cape. Picking up the two items he set them on his lap as he sat down. The dagger was beautifully crafted, but unfortunately ill cared for. Taking the blade from the scabbard, Baku was further disappointed. The blade was nicked, dull, dirty and rusted.

"Well I might as well get working," he murmured. Setting the cape back in the chair, the Musha went over to the area where he cared for his swords and meditated and got his cleaning kit. Sitting on the mat on the floor, Bakunetsumaru began to clean the rest and dirt off of the delicate blade.

He had only been working for about ten minuets, when the young boy in his and Zero's bed began to stir.

"Mmm…? Huh…?" a pair of blue green eyes opened and looked around in confusion. Baku looked up from his work and gently put the dagger down going over.

"Hey…you okay there little guy?" Baku asked softly standing at a distance from the bed. The boy jumped and clamored back startled, kicking the blankets off of him. Looking at Baku, he swallowed and relaxed slightly.

"W-where am I?" he asked, trying to control the tremors of fear through his frame. Baku frowned and walked a little closer cautiously.

"It's okay, you're safe. Deathscythe is gone. You're with good people," Baku said smiling warmly. "What's your name…?" he asked. The boy blinked and fidgeted.

"Leon…who…who're you?" Baku smiled and walked over a little closer and sat down in the chair.

"Bakunetsumaru." Leon stared and blinked slowly.

"Wha?" Baku felt a sweat drop roll down his forehead and sighed.

"You can just call me Baku. I'm…well I'm your father's…boyfriend." Leon blinked and looked him over before moving closer and giving him an inspection.

"You're my Papa's…boyfriend?" Baku frowned and nodded.

"Yeah. I know it's confusing; Zero really did care about your mother. He didn't know that he had you, it's not that he abandoned you." Leon blinked and let Baku talk before slipping into his lap and gave him a hug. Baku blinked and blushed looking at the small boy.

"S'okay. Mama already told me that. I don't blame him. Besides, if he loves you, then you must be a good guy." Leon looked up at him and nuzzled close, feeling the heat that radiated from Baku's body. Bakunetsumaru smiled and wrapped his arms around his stepson and returned the hug.

"You must get that from your dad. He'll be back in a little bit, he went to get some food and something to drink." Leon nodded and relaxed further.

"I can't wait to meet him. So…where am I? This isn't Lacroa, is it?" Baku frowned and shook his head gently rubbing his back.

"No, you're in a place called Neotopia, in the base of the Gundam Force." Leon frowned and looked up at him his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Gundam Force?" Baku nodded and sighed trying to think of a way to explain it.

"We're fighting the Dark Axis, the same people who helped take over Lacroa." Leon's face brightened and he smiled.

"Really? Those guys are strong though, it's just you and my dad, how can you fight them alone?" Baku smiled and let Leon sit more comfortably on his lap.

"No there are lots of us. There's Captain Gundam, Guneagle, the seven Gundivers, Shute, just to name a couple. Neotopia is under attack too, as is my homeland, we're winning here, and then we're going to go to Lacroa and Ark after we kick their butts back to their home dimension!" Leon giggled a bit at him and sat sideways on Baku's lap, leaning against his chest, finding comfort from the Musha.

"What's Ark like?" he asked, glancing up at the red and white Gundam. Baku smiled and leaned back in the chair.

"It's beautiful. In the summer when the sun sets the sky turns a dark red and it reflects on the mountains, making them look like they're on fire. There's massive bamboo forests and open plains." Leon blinked and frowned.

"Sounds boring…" Baku blinked and choked looking at the blue child in his lap.

"Yeah, you're definitely Zero's kid…he said the same thing…" he muttered under his breath. Leon giggled and grinned widely at the Musha. Baku smiled at him and rubbed his head gently.

"So what were you doing to my Mama's dagger?" Bakunetsumaru smiled and gently set him down on the bed and went to pick up the dagger.

"I was cleaning and sharpening it. See how this side looks shinier now?" Leon scooted closer and nodded seeing how his dagger looked more like when his mother cared for it.

"Oh yeah…" Leon gently reached for it and smiled his entire frame relaxing knowing that his mother's dagger was being cared for. "Thank you…" Baku smiled and rubbed his head.

"Your welcome. There's more work to be done. I need to sharpen it and get the nicks out of it. If you want, maybe I can help you learn to use it." Leon smiled brightly and nodded excitedly. Baku smiled and gently took the blade back slipping it into the scabbard.

"You'll really teach me?" Leon asked starting to bounce on the bed in his excitement. Baku laughed and nodded smiling.

"Of course! How are you feeling, though?" Leon smiled and tried to calm down, kicking at his feet.

"I'm okay. Kinda sore though," Leon said rubbing his shoulder. Baku nodded and leaned forward and took a look at his shoulder. There was some stiffness in the joint and he gently rubbed it for him.

"You're a little tight. But I'm sure it'll go away with a good night sleep and a hot bath." Leon's ocean green eyes lit up with the mention of a hot bath. Baku smiled at the young boy and looked up as the door to the room opened. Leon jumped and moved almost instinctively into Baku's lap.

"Sorry I took longer than I thought…" Zero said after closing the door, looking much better after having a bite to eat and a drink. Leon looked up at him and smiled brightly, immediately feeling his connection to the mech.

"Papa…?" he asked, his voice soft, climbing out of Baku's lap, standing shyly near Baku. Zero looked at Leon and nodded, walking over and kneeling in front of the small Gundam boy.

"Yeah. I'm your father," he said, smiling slightly, tears threatening to start running down his cheeks. Leon smiled and jumped into Zero's form,wrapping his arms around his neck and began to cry, clinging desperately to his father. Zero smiled and returned the hug, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Bakunetsumaru watched with a smile before getting up.

"I'll let you two bond, kay?" Zero frowned and shook his head.

"No, stay here, Baku. You're a part of this family now." Leon sniffled and nodded reaching out a hand to the red and white musha Gundam, smiling hopefully. Baku smiled and walked over to them, helping Zero stand back up after Leon let go of him.

"Thanks..." he said kissing Zero on the cheek and rubbing Leon's small head playfully. Leon smiled brightly and attached himself to the taller Gundam's leg nuzzling into his hip. Bakunetsumaru smiled brightly and lifted up the small Gundam child and hugged him. Leon laughed and clung to him, smiling at his father. Zero chuckled and sat down on the bed as Baku and Leon joined him.


End file.
